Defectos
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Matt descubre algo realmente curioso acerca de los defectos de Mello… aunque claro, también podría equivocarse al respecto. MxM Lime Gracioso ¿?


_Hola!_

_este fic es... jajaja, me hace reír XD_

_es bastante atípico, es decir, creo que no es lo que se esperaría de mi estilo de escritura... pero es gracioso :P_

_al principio no quería subirlo, pero después lo leí y me reí bastante... y ya saben, quiero saber su opinión al respecto_

_es un megararoextraño experimento, en el que no sólo publico lime por primera vez, sino que también uso por primera vez la narración en primera persona..._

_espero que las y los fans de Matt no me maten -.-_

_bueno..._

_**Advertencia!: **(no saben cuántas ganas tenía de poner esto alguna vez...) esta escena es sexy XD. No sé si da para lemon, así que dejémoslo en lime, ok? y... ah sí, es YAOI MxM, en caso de ;)_

_y me falta..._

_**Disc:** este par de sex simbols de Death Note no me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece la serie en sí ni nada... etc... Takeshi Obata... me falta algo? XD_

_For Those About To Read, I Salute You!_

**

* * *

**

Defectos

**o  
o+o  
o**

**~Matt's Pov~**

De alguna forma misteriosa y que no llego a comprender del todo, hay silencio en mi departamento. Desde que Mello se pasea por aquí de vez en cuando, el aporreo en mi puerta es un ruido habitual, ya sean chicas borrachas que me dicen que aman al rubio de la mafia, confundidos repartidores de cantidades industriales de barras de chocolate (y que, hay que decirlo, me exigen una propina) o incluso tipos enormes que amenazan con golpearme hasta la inconciencia si no les pago el dinero de las apuestas. Considerando que yo no apuesto, no salgo casi nunca para conocer chicas, no soy rubio, odio el chocolate y no pertenezco a la mafia, podrán comprender que no es a mí a quien buscan.

Y finalmente, está él mismo. Cuando no me buscan sus problemas, lo hace él, y eso puede llegar a ser aún más problemático. A veces viene con una muchacha con cara de ser modelo colgada del brazo, y con su sonrisa de suficiencia ante mi cara de asombro me dice un sencillo "desaparece por media hora". Otras sencillamente entra, maldice por todo lo alto, toma mi consola de videojuegos, la arroja por la ventana, me mira con cara de odio como retándome a que me enfurezca, y cuando ve que no lo haré, me golpea y se va con un portazo. Eso usualmente coincide con un aumento en la cantidad de chocolates que llegan por alguna razón a mi puerta, así como con alguna revelación realmente comprometedora acerca del caso Kira, cortesía del SPK.

Bueno, considerando esto, no es de extrañar que agradezca un poco de tranquilidad, con sólo el ruidito de mi juego preferido resonando en las paredes. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que los últimos meses han sido algunos de los más movidos en mi vida, al menos desde que dejé el orfanato. Mello es siempre sinónimo de movimiento. Y cuando Mello se mueve usualmente exige cooperación. Y díganme, ¿Quién puede negarle algo? Sobre todo cuando tu interlocutor tiene un arma y te apunta con ella, es imposible decirle que no. Y por más que me defina como una persona tranquila, ese rubio hiperactivo siempre encuentra alguna forma de obligarme a cooperar.

**o+o**

Ya comienzo a preocuparme. Dos días desde la última vez que mi timbre sonó. Esto es definitivamente extraño. No me da la gana levantarme, pero aún así lo haré. Al mirar por la ventana, veo la calle vacía. No hay limosinas de mafiosos aparcadas en la vereda, así que al parecer tampoco vendrá hoy. Si se preguntan cómo estoy tan seguro, les diré que por más impredecible que consideren al rubio, si lo conocen lo suficiente van a saber más o menos como reaccionará ante ciertas situaciones, además de tener claro algunas de sus varias manías, además de la evidente de comer chocolate como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Una de ellas es la puntualidad. Si viene de día, siempre lo hace a la misma hora, es decir, quince minutos antes de las dos. No es que me fije en el reloj cada vez que viene, sino que es sencillamente un hecho comprobado que cuando mis tripas comienzan a sonar exigiendo un almuerzo, es casi seguro que Mello viene en camino. Aún así, hoy no es el caso. Quizá se fue de juerga con sus amigotes de la mafia (por alguna razón, yo nunca estoy invitado) y se han perdido por allí conduciendo ebrios, no sería la primera vez después de todo. O le dio una intoxicación por culpa de sus malos hábitos alimenticios, y esté en un hospital a la espera de un lavado de estómago, tampoco sería una situación extraña.

Pero mientras enciendo mi cigarrillo, veo lo que estaba esperando. Una no solo enorme, sino que lujosa limosina se estaciona frente a mi edificio, atrayendo las miradas de los escasos transeúntes. Aún no entiendo cómo espera pasar de incógnito si siempre viene en tan grande vehículo. Y si no me equivoco, ese cabello rubio que reluce al sol es el de mi amigo. Sí, no hay duda. Ese cabello y esas ropas de cuero tan costosas no pueden ser de nadie más. Cruza la calle. Su lenguaje corporal me dice bastante de su estado anímico.

No sólo está enojado. Está furibundo.

No puedo evitar suspirar. Eso explica su tardanza y su repentina aparición. Probablemente, Near se adelantó de nuevo, y viene a descargarse conmigo. Debería esconder mi consola, pero ya sé que si la arroja por la ventana puedo esperar que al día siguiente haya una último modelo en mi buzón de la conserjería. Después de todo, no es una mala persona. Sólo algo… impulsivo.

Un portazo me sobresalta. Maldito el día en que comencé a dejar una copia de las llaves escondida afuera, ya que la encontró sin dificultad alguna y la usa para entrar y salir a su antojo de mi casa. Ni siquiera le miro esta vez. Cuando quiera comenzar a maldecir, lo hará de todas formas.

-¡esa puta pelusa de mierda! ¡No sabes cómo la odio!- sí, así comienza usualmente. Algún día de dará cuenta de que maldecir no le ayuda en nada y comenzará a meditar la información y armar una estrategia. Pero ese día es aún lejano.

Bueno, lo que logro sacar en limpio entre todos los descalificativos y adjetivos ofensivos que usa mientras se pasea por el espacio vacío que hay entre el sofá y la mesa, es que Near sabe mucho acerca del arma de Kira. Aún no lo entiendo del todo, la única información que tengo al respecto es la que Mello deja caer de vez en cuando, y aún así debo desenterrar lo esencial del torrente de malas palabras. Demasiada labor.

A pesar de que soy paciente, hay cosas de Mello que me molestan. No las odio, pero sí me irritan. Una de esas es su incapacidad de hablar más de dos frases seguidas sin meter la palabra "mierda", "puta" o algún semejante. Eso hace que comprender lo que en verdad quiere decir sea todo un reto. Y cuando Mello me expone una teoría y yo no la comprendo del todo por culpa de su vocabulario, las cosas se ponen feas para mí.

Otra es su excesiva fijación por Near. No importa de lo que hablemos, con quien estemos, o dónde estemos. Near es el centro de la conversación. Si de verdad lo odia tanto, ¿por qué insiste en habla de él? Es algo que realmente escapa a mi ingenio. Pero si me atreviese a decir algo al respecto, probablemente sería lo último que dijese en mi vida.

Ah, sí. Esa es la última y más importante. Su incapacidad de recibir críticas. Para él, no existe un "lo harás mejor la próxima vez si…". Todo es perfecto si lo hace él. Y si le dices lo contrario, prepárate a morir por sobredosis de plomo. Porque siempre, siempre que alguna palabra sale de tus labios, debes notar el reluciente revólver que cuelga de su cinturón y actuar en consecuencia, ya que realmente es capaz de vaciar el cargador en un ataque de furia, por más que después se arrepienta de ello.

Me observa. Esto es malo. Al parecer, me quedé mirándole como un estúpido mientras intentaba explicarme algo. Sí, lo veo en sus ojos, esa expresión de morirás lentamente y con sufrimiento y bailaré luego sobre tu tumba. Camina hacia mí. Siento mi cuerpo tensarse, como listo para correr, mientras libero adrenalina como loco. Es mi instinto de autoconservación.

Ladea su cabeza, mientras se para frente a mí. Hay un silencio, sólo roto por el leve crujido que despierta al romper la barra de chocolate que sostiene con sus dientes. Su mirada es potente, casi duele mirarle demasiado tiempo a los ojos, por lo que desvío la vista hacia otro lado.

-repite lo que acabo de decir, Matt.- modula con lentitud, su tono es duro. Se dio cuenta de que no escuché nada.

Aventuro algunas explicaciones mezcladas con disculpas, pero sólo una sarta de incoherencias sale de mis labios. Me molesta que me observe de esa forma, tan directamente. Realmente desearía que retirase su vista hacia otro lado, pero sabe de sobra que soy incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Y eso le complace.

-aún no lo haces. ¿Me estabas escuchando al menos?- entrona los párpados. No puedo evitarlo, veo hacia abajo y noto su arma, perturbadoramente cerca de su mano derecha. Intento retroceder, pero choco contra la ventana. Los labios de Mello se curvan en una sonrisa. Sabe que estoy aterrado.

Sin embargo, las cosas podrían haber sido peores. Satisfecho por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato, alza una ceja y se retira al sofá. También me molesta eso. Ama su pose de sádico, más incluso que su posición en la mafia y los beneficios que esto le trae. Le encanta pensar que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, por más que yo sepa de sobra que no es así. Pero es una pose ruda, de tener el poder, y eso siempre le ha gustado.

Se sienta con las piernas exageradamente abiertas, levemente reclinado en el sofá. Quizá piensa que se ve más viril así, pero su apariencia excesivamente femenina hace que se vea más gracioso que masculino, por más que nunca en mi vida he pensado decírselo. Nunca, a pesar de los años de férrea amistad, me he planteado comentarle que la primera vez que lo vi intenté coquetearle, al menos hasta que abrió la boca y dejó escapar un torrente de blasfemias con voz grave. Probablemente me mataría si se lo dijera.

Me dejo caer a su lado. Ahora viene la parte más extraña del ritual que significa que Mello venga a mi departamento. El silencio, ese silencio de cuando ha dejado salir toda su rabia y ya no sabe que decir. Si hay algo que Mello detesta es quedarse sin palabras, así que es mejor que comience a rellenar.

Hago un comentario sin sentido, alguna estupidez relacionada con el clima. No responde, a menos que un gruñido indefinido cuente como respuesta. Sé de lo que quiere hablar, pero no me hacer gracia hablar de Near ni escucharle insultándolo. A veces me gustaría tomar parte en la conversación. Pero el silencio se prolonga, y mi consola de videojuegos está demasiado cerca de su mano, así que hago el comentario de rigor.

-…y… ¿cómo van las cosas en la mafia?

Eso le agrada. Inmediatamente comienza a describirme varias cosas que ha hecho, centrándose sobre todo en los esfuerzos de la investigación. Evita mencionar resultados, pero está seguro que superará a Near más temprano que tarde. Y luego, Near, mierda, puta, Near, Near, Near. Y todo el resto desaparece, incluyéndome.

Miro mi consola de videojuegos. Está justo del otro lado, Mello se interpone entre nosotros. Le miro, inseguro. Creo que está lo suficientemente metido en sus pensamientos como para no notar mi maniobra. Pararme está fuera de discusión, si lo hago recordará mi existencia e intentará destruirla, pensando que me voy o me he aburrido de escucharle (lo cuan es verdad). Sin embargo, si lo intento de esta otra manera…

Me inclino lentamente sobre él, pasando sobre sus piernas. Aún no lo nota, sus ojos brillan imaginando alguna cosa. Estiro el brazo. Ya casi logro alcanzarla, la rozo con mis dedos… pero siento un par de codos que se clavan en mi espalda, haciéndome caer sobre esos pantalones de cuero brillante. Ruego con mi alma que no lo malinterprete.

Hay un silencio. Mi posición es bastante incómoda, pero prefiero no hacer ni un movimiento en falso. No quiero ver la cara de Mello, estoy seguro que moriría de un infarto provocado por el pavor si lo hiciese. Pero lo hago de todas formas, ya que siento sus claros ojos clavados en mi nuca.

**o+o**

No sé bien cómo llegué a esto. Estoy recostado sobre los muslos de mi mejor amigo por una serie de malentendidos, mirándole a los ojos mientras este clava los suyos en los míos. Su expresión es extraña. Una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Sí, a veces yo también me equivoco al tratar de predecir a Mello. Alza las cejas, hasta que estas desaparecen bajo su melena rubia, como preguntándome, pero no me golpea ni me insulta. Supongo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para explicarme.

-…mi consola… allá.- nuevamente, mi escaso vocabulario me juega una mala pasada. Soy realmente incapaz de expresarme bien, sobre todo cuando se trata de grandes audiencias… o Mello. Pero al parecer mi rubio amigo comprendió lo que quiero decir.

Sin hablar, toma la infame consola. No despega sus ojos de los míos, por lo que siento la garganta seca. Nunca he sabido por qué Mello me provoca determinadas cosas a veces. Supongo que es por su capacidad innata de manipular a las personas, ya que si en algo es experto, es en manipular. Quizá quiere que me quede sin habla cuando me mira de esa forma tan directa, tal y como quiere hacerme enfadar cada vez que arroja mi consola por la ventana. Ese es otro punto acerca de Mello con el que tengo conflictos, su necesidad de dominar.

**o+o**

Quiero que haga algo. Ya llevamos varios minutos contemplándonos. Y me incomoda. Sin embargo, como siempre, su mirada me mantiene clavado en donde estoy. Por suerte, un leve cambio en su expresión me da a entender que se ha dado cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. Y como siempre, yo pago el precio. Me empuja y golpeo el suelo, casi al mismo tiempo que mi consola, a la cual le saltan las baterías.

-¿… era eso necesario?- no puedo evitar preguntar. No me responde, se cruza de brazos y piernas. Mis conocimientos acerca del lenguaje corporal me dicen a las claras que no quiere hablar más, es cuestión de tiempo para que anuncie que se retira.

-levántate.

… esto se pone extraño. Obedezco, sin embargo. Me observa con expresión seria y cambia de pierna con ceremonia. No pude evitarlo, miré de más. A veces me parece que se prepara con antelación, para que al salir a la calle nadie quede indiferente ante su delgada figura. A veces ni siquiera yo, conociéndole como lo conozco, soy capaz de resistir el impulso de recorrerle con la mirada. La ropa de cuero le queda endemoniadamente bien, casi parece que se hubiese inventado para que él la usara.

Y así llegamos al último punto de las cosas que me molestan de Mello. Sus pantalones. Los odio. Son ajustados, sensuales y llamativos. Más de una vez me he atrapado pensando en ello. Es imposible no mirarlos, no ver cómo le quedan y cómo se ajustan a sus piernas y a varias partes de su anatomía que como hombre no debería querer mirar. Y ahora nuevamente lo hago, pero lejos de enojarse, cada vez que me atrapa haciendo eso ríe. Esta vez no es diferente, ríe y parece satisfecho.

-bien, bien. Deja de babear.- su rostro cuando ríe cambia de forma dramática. Ya no es duro ni sádico, entrecierra los ojos y brillan con intensidad, sus rasgos son más infantiles. Eso me fascina aún más que sus pantalones.

Soy incapaz de dominarme. Me incorporo con celeridad, y antes de que su risa se apague me inclino hacia adelante y sello sus labios con los míos. Quizá antes dije que odiaba el chocolate. Bueno, me arrepiento, porque en este momento puedo decir que lo amo con toda mi alma, al menos cuando está impregnando la boca de Mello…

Mierda. Estoy besando a Mello.

Me separo con brusquedad, mientras él me contempla con esa misma expresión de extrañeza de cuando estaba sobre sus piernas en el sillón. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba estalle, y yo estoy en la zona cero. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el puñetazo o quizá incluso la bala…

-besas como quinceañero ebrio.

Abro los ojos con brusquedad. Si había una respuesta que no me esperaba era una burla acerca de mi forma de besar. A pesar de que aún estoy algo asustado, no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Las pocas chicas con las que he estado jamás se quejaron de la forma en que lo hago, y él tiene el descaro de insultarme por ello. Eso golpea mi orgullo.

Sin embargo, al ver mi cara de disconformidad, alza las cejas con burla. ¿Soy yo o me está retando?

Y nuevamente actúo por impulso, como sólo Mello me podría hacer actuar. Ahora voy en serio. Sin darnos ni cuenta estamos recostados en el sofá, no sé si yo le he empujado o él me atrajo hacia sí. Esto se pone intenso. Ahora ya no estoy solo, sino que Mello me corresponde y entreabre los labios, dejándome paso libre al interior de su boca. No lo pienso dos veces.

Me estremezco al notar sus manos frías contra mi estómago, luchando por quitar mi camisa del medio. Le facilito el trabajo, mientras bajo el cierre de su chaqueta sin mangas. Es criminalmente sensual, casi felino en sus movimientos. Arquea el cuerpo hacia mí, es obvio que sabe exactamente lo que busca. Y mientras desengancho la enorme hebilla de su cinturón no puedo evitar preguntarme si será la primera vez que lo hace con un tipo. De no ser así, tendrá que darme algunas lecciones.

Pero ahora, justo ahora, he encontrado una razón más para odiar sus pantalones, es decir, además del evidente hecho que me hacen actuar como un adolescente hormonal. Porque ahora que su cinturón yace a un lado en el suelo junto a mi camiseta e intento deslizar esos pantalones hacia abajo, me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Esto es frustrante. Lo intento de nuevo, tirándolos con fuerza, pero sólo consigo que Mello de sé cuenta de lo que pasa. Ahora se ríe. ¿Qué a caso no encuentra nada mejor que burlarse de mí en un momento como este? Bueno, después de todo, tendría que habérmelo esperado.

Finalmente, me empuja para liberar sus brazos y lo hace él mismo. Oh, mierda. No me pregunten nada más, me siento incapaz de pensar en algo. Después de todo, quizá sí me gusten esos pantalones suyos, es decir, si cada vez que los vea hallaré el valor de hacer cosas como esta, de ahora en adelante les tendré mayor aprecio.

-¿…harás algo o te vas a quedar ahí babeando?- se está enfadando, creo que le he dado demasiado tiempo a la contemplación filosófica de su persona y sus malditos accesorios. Bueno, ahora es su turno de cerrar la boca de una vez, a menos que lo que escape de sus labios sea mi nombre en gemidos. Vamos, que yo también tengo autoestima y quiero saber si lo hago bien.

…esto no debería ser difícil, las personas lo hacen todo el tiempo. Pero esas personas no lo hacen con Mello, es decir, aún veo su arma perturbadoramente a la mano. Suspiro, estoy algo nervioso. Alzo la vista hacia su rostro. Me mira directamente con cara de aburrimiento. Creo que lo estoy arruinando.

De acuerdo, comenzaré de nuevo. Mello sabe exactamente lo que pienso, porque mientras busco sus labios con los míos no para de reír. Creo que esto le hace bien, nunca antes le había visto reír tanto en el pasado. Quizá deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Y nuevamente hace eso con sus caderas que me descontrola, mientras beso su garganta y él, finalmente, murmura algo que quizá es mi nombre. Lo siento, no estoy atendiendo en este momento a lo que dice exactamente. Estoy demasiado ocupado con lo que hace. Así que continuamos donde lo dejamos, deslizo mi mano hacia abajo por su estómago, y por esta vez yo tengo el control. Probablemente, si no fuese tan dominante con todo el resto, no sabría apreciar lo curioso de la situación.

Y mientras comienzo a acariciarle con suavidad, me doy cuenta que en esta última media hora Near no ha aparecido en la conversación. No, no más puta pelusa de mierda ni nada. Lo único que dice es mi nombre, lo único que existe somos nosotros dos. Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y cuando finalmente dejamos de debatirnos contra la tapicería del sofá y me limito a recostarme contra su pecho escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón acelerado, pienso que quizá son sus defectos los que le hacen tan especial, es decir, si por ellos no fuera, jamás habríamos hecho algo así.

-mierda, eres pésimo.

…creo que podría equivocarme.

**o  
o+o  
o**

* * *

_...XD_

_creo que otro título acertado es "Las Mil y Un Formas en las que Mello Terminaría Matando a Matt Según Kami"_

_bueno, reviews y me dicen..._

_...en lo personal, creo que me limitaré al narrador en tercera persona de ahora en adelante XD_

_XD_

_Adieu!_


End file.
